White Hearts
by Anim3Luva
Summary: Ren refuses Horokeu's love but Horokeu doesn't mind and accepts him for who he is. This leaves Ren in a confusion which he ends up crying on Horokeu's shoulder. Ren finally tells Horokeu his true feelings which leaves them in bliss. SHOUNEN AI HoroxRen


**White Hearts**

**Oneshot**

**-Sae**

**AN**: Yee Horokeu and Ren are my favorite pairing. This will be a nice yaoi romance. Sorry, no hard core yaoi banging. That happens only in the late future and my Fruits Basket fics. This is just a nice shounen-ai fanfic. Please enjoy.

Your flames will be used to roast my **TOTALLY AWESOME** marshmallows.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own shaman King. But, Horokeu will be my S&M king forever!

**-Love and Chocolates-**

I sat on the porch like a doll, waiting for my owner, I miss him.

The dark beauty of insanity and suffering… lurks so deeply in my eyes that I lost sight of who I truly am.

Snow is so lovely, white and pure. But it melts once our darkening warmth is felt upon it.

The snow falls slowly covering the green grass, I wish I can just die on the blanket of snow, but there will always be something keeping me alive.

He walks up to me, "Ren-kun, why you sitting out here in the cold? Were you waiting for me?" He grins at me happily and puts his hand out to help me up.

I stare down at his feet, "Baka…" He lifted me up gently and gave me a sweet smile. I adore him.

Horokeu Usui.

He told me he loved me a month ago, I refused it. How can he love a stone hearted puppet like me? I lie, I suffer, I kill… for my bliss.

Yet, he accepts me no matter what. That is why he is the only one I'll love.

When I told him I hated him, he nodded and told me, "Alright, then we can be brothers instead. I'll look out for you even though you hate me." His smile is warm and fragrant… I'm jealous.

We walked into the house together and my eyes are empty and filled with confusion. He waved his hand in front of my face, "Ren, you feeling okay? Are you sick?" He placed his forehead against mine. His warmth embraces me and it never feels stuffy when I'm with him.

"I'm quite fine, thank you very much." I say coldly, shoving him away. He looks at me sadly, but he smiles knowing I'm alright. Damn this, I did it again… I made him sad.

Again and again, I push him away and hurt him.

I run to my room slamming the door. Why can't I just tell him… why?

I want to tell him that I…

He comes in my room concerned, "Ren, what's wrong?" His eyes, they look so gentle, I know he'll never hurt me but why can't I just tell him how I really feel…

I walk over to him with my arms out reaching to him and he embraces me. My eyes flood with tears, I'm crying… again.

Again, out of confusion.

I hold him tightly, "Horokeu… I—"

"Am I that sickening, Ren?" He hugs me tightly, never once loosening a muscle. "I love you so much, but yet, you run from me. I tell you, it's alright, you don't need to love me back…" I feel his voice breaking as I rest on his shoulder. His tears slide down his face and drops upon my cheek.

No… This isn't right! I hurt him once more… I cry even more and my eyes start to hurt.

"Ren…" He started to talk to me with such a serious tone I've never heard, "Please… Don't run from me anymore!" His arms start shaking as I hear him cry even more.

I close my eyes, continuing to drench his clothes with my tears, and I hug him softly with affection. "I will never run anymore…"

He calms his tears and pulls away only a bit from me and stares down into my eyes. "Really…?" His voice shook, not believing I'm his.

I wipe my eyes with my sleeve and I nod, "Really."

His arms embrace me tightly again, his natural scent smells of pure kindness. An aroma so clean and cold every time I'm near him.

I gain my confidence and I look him in the eyes. He looks at me with a confused happiness and I told him, "Horokeu… I love you."

And I quickly looked down with my face starting to burn a bright pink. He smiles enthusiastically and cuddles me tightly and we both fall back on the bed. "Aww… I love you too Ren!"

My face quickly burns and I stutter, "W-Wait!" And he just holds me tightly as we lay on the bed together…

His heartbeat.

It sooths me so much, it must be pure. Maybe, being together with him, maybe mine is pure too…

**-Love and Chocolates End-**

**AN:** Awww!!! How sweet. I always wanted to write a Shaman King fic and I finally did it! Yay! Thank you for reading, if you wouldn't mind, please review. I got the title white hearts from thinking of valentines day and chocolates but the story totally changed.

The snow is the white part in the story meaning pure and the hearts symbolizes on how they now share the same hearts because they are now together.

BYE BYE :D

**-Sae**


End file.
